


Accidental Kiss

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy didn’t mean to kiss Adam, but that doesn’t mean they’re not going to try again…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for MnR.

They were still, only a breath apart really. Tommy wet his lips, “I, ah didn’t really mean to do that.”

“Yeah,” Adam agreed.

“That was um weird,” Tommy managed.

“Just a little.”

“So, wanna try it again?” Tommy asked hopefully.

Adam answered by going up on his toes and wrapping his arms around Tommy’s neck. Their lips brushed again, not as hesitantly as before, but a careful exploration. Then more firmly till lips parted and tongues danced.

Adam pulled away slowly, eyes still closed, “That I meant to do.”

“Thought so,” Tommy agreed as he pulled Adam into another kiss.


End file.
